Assembly of a raised floor in construction is one of the routine activities for builders. Raised flooring systems are used in a wide range of situations. Raised flooring provides an extra space to run wiring, pipes, air ducts, and other mechanical and electrical systems. These systems run in the cavity beneath the raised flooring, where they are hidden from view and do not cause obstructions atop the flooring. One common use of raised floorings is in the computer/telecom industry, to provide a space for computer/telecom equipment.
Another application of raised flooring is in residential housing—in particular, in basements. The basement foundation in residential housing is usually concrete. Direct installation of hardwood and/or fiberboard on the basement floor is not recommended, since these may absorb moisture, expand, warp and rot. They are a common source of mold and mildew, creating a hazardous living environment and contaminated air quality. Therefore, raised flooring systems may also be suitable for basements in residential housing.
Raised flooring systems prevent moisture from becoming trapped, by creating a gap between the flooring and the concrete base. Air flow underneath the floor allows moisture to evenly dissipate without having to remove the flooring in the event of moisture buildup. Raised flooring systems are also good thermal insulators, reducing energy loss.
There are several issues that regularly arise during the installation of traditional raised flooring systems. One important issue is the leveling of a raised floor. Another issue relates to the installation of a heating source underneath the floor to provide heat and also to facilitate air passage underneath the whole flooring system to prevent water condensation.
Traditional raised flooring systems are usually made of square steel panels that are interconnected. These systems are expensive and difficult to assemble and because of the height of the product, a greater ceiling height is usually required. Therefore, they are mainly used in commercial buildings and are usually not suitable for residential housing.
Another method of installing raised flooring systems is by first constructing a set of raised rectangular frames and then setting steel panels in the frames. The frame may include a set of pedestals resting on concrete or other base flooring. These older raised flooring systems are cumbersome to build and the marginal cost is high, particularly for residential housing.
Therefore, there is a need for a new approach to raised flooring, which is appropriate for both commercial and residential construction—an approach that is more functional, lightweight, inexpensive, with excellent thermal and acoustic properties and moisture control.